Terror
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Buffy and the others when they were five saw something they weren’t meant to see and 13 years later it comes back to take care of them


DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine

RATING:PG 14

AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron

TIMELINE:1985 to 1998 season 3

PAIRINGS:B/A W/O C/X

SPOILER: No Comment

SYNOPSIS:**********Buffy and the others when they were five saw something they weren't ment to see and 13 years later it comes back to take care of them**

AUTHOR NOTES:Featuring Michael Jackson Is It Scary... I watched it that were i got the idea and i have been reading urban legends

E-MAIL: My Site… Forever Eternal Soulmates

FEEDBACK: of course

_**Sunday **_

_**October 23, 1998**_

18 yr old Buffy Summers sat in the kitchen reading the paper looking out for anything demonic then she saw it a kid had been murdered but it looked like it was out of on of those urban legend books it was reported that he had died in his sleep supposedly scared to death he had been sick for the past few days with the fever no one could make any sense of it but oh Buffy could not only because she was the slayer but because she knew what it was… then she didn't have a name for it but she knew what it was and she was going to find out. She remembered so vividly too vividly

_**Sunday**_

_**October 23 1986**_

Five year old Buffy summers sat on her front step of her house in Sunnydale with her little pig Mr. Gordo, her m0other called her into the house she came in her mother was in the kitchen her mom was pregnant wither little sister. Dawn her mom was on the phone she was all frantic about the little kid that had been killed in town but she tried to hide it for her sake she went into her room crawled out the window went down the latter on the side of the house and up the one next door she knocked on the window she knew Liam was home her always was Liam opened the window the fourteen year old boy gave her a look "Buff what are you doing here" she said "moms acting weird and I wanted to see you" she has a crush on him really bad but she was five she was still figuring out what that was he said "well your moms going to kill you if you don't go home" she said "what are the grown up talking about" he said "I can't tell you" she said "you know" he said "yes but I can't tell you" she said "please Liam… please… I won't tell anyone I'm not scared off anything" she shook his sleeve, he said "stop pouting… I'll tell you" he took out a book and laid it on the bed and she said "ew, what's that" he said "scary stories I heard the grown ups talking this morning and it was like on of the kids got killed" she said "that not funny" he said "I'm not kidding" she said "which on" he flipped to it "liver" she said "what was it about" he said "I can't tell you" she said "you going to make me beg" then there was a knock on the door, he said "go Buffy before I get in trouble…" she went out the window and said "I want to know" he said "get home before it get to dark" she said "okay but you better tell me tomorrow" he said "okay"

_**Monday**_

She went to school that day she ran into willow and Xander they were playing with each other" Xander said "you here about the kid" Buffy said "who didn't" Willow said "my parents are scared to talk about it but my mom is really afraid something going to happen to me it did with those kids" Buffy said "I talk to Liam about it" Xander said "your boy friend" she punched him in the arm "he is not" he said "he is to" they started to fuss and they were all separated"

They all met after school waiting for there parent" Willow said "Xander's a poop head… we all have crushes" Buffy looked at her "you have a crush on him don't you" she said "no I do not" Xander said "don't what" she turned beat red" Xander said "penny for your thoughts" he said "okay dust… you get the point" they giggled Liam came by on his bike he said "Buffy, Willow… Xander" Buffy said "you owe me" he said "I'm not telling you" Willow said "what is it" he said 'no I'm not telling you" Xander said "now I want to know" Liam said "see what you did Buffy" Buffy said "I want to know" they all said "we do to" Xander said "what do we want to know" Buffy said "he was suppose to tell me a scary story it how the girl died" Willow said "I don't want to know" Xander said "you scared" Willow made a face Buffy hit him in the shoulder" Liam said "why do I hang out with little children" Buffy said "you like us and our parents are friends remember" he said "come on Buffy" Willow said "we'll wait for our mother" Xander said "I want to know to" Buffy said "have your mom drop you off at my house and the come up Liam's latter" Liam said "thank you for inviting people to my room" Buffy smirked as she got on the back of his bike wrapping her arms around him and he headed home half way there he stopped cold she looked around him it was a guy in a long trench coat he always carried a bunch of books she didn't know who he was but he scared most people peoples said he was weird and he works for some museum in town but he left every summer no one knew why and he came back he went by them and Liam said "creepy" she tugged on his sleeve and he kept going

They got to the house Xander said "what took you so long" they went in and up to the room his parents wouldn't be home until 5 so he had a minute he open his room door and put his book bag on the bed he had just started high school Xander said "what is it like to be in high school" he said hard taking the book out and flipping to the page they took it Xander said "weird picture" Buffy wasn't familiar with the words she said "so what's it about" he said "well It's about this kid who had to go out to the store for liver" they both said "yuck" he laughed picking up the tennis ball and sitting in his chair and tossing the ball agent the wall and said "well he didn't get it from the store the store had run out so he went to the cemetery and took a dead persons liver" Xander said "your kidding" he shook his head and said "he dug up a fresh grave and cut it out to take it home to his mother so they would have dinner" Xander said "Buffy I'm scared hold me" she rolled her eyes and pushed him on the floor crossing her legs "what happened next" Angel said stooping over Xander if your scared I don't have to tell anymore" he said "no finish" he said ok looking at Buffy "they ate the liver" they both went "eww yuck" Buffy said "that worse then eating cow liver" Xander said "would they taste the difference" he said "nope and that night it came after him Buffy said "oh now what happen" Angel said "he heard the first step and it said "I'm on the first step" he look at Xander he said looking at Buffy "I'm on the second step" he went back and forth between them both and then he said "I'm on the last step and the door shook" he looked at them "the door busted open and" Buffy said "did it kill him" Angel said "they think it took his liver to replace it's own" Angel shrugged "but in the murder the boys liver was really gone" Xander said "I'm scared what if it comes after us" Buffy said "not me… I'm not scared of anything because I'm supper girl" Liam laughed and said rubbing her head "nothing scares you he flopped on the bed and said in a whisper "I _think he has a crush on you_" they giggled

_**Tuesday **_

The next after noon she went back over to his house shade was panicking he said "oh no you had a nightmare didn't you" she said "yes and no it was me but not me I was grown up or not, but I was fight and we were all older and it was a few more of us is was a few friends of yours and we were fighting something scary" he said "I was probably nothing" she said "it was" he said "two more died" she said "oh no" he said "yeah" she said "how" he said "you want me to tell you after what you said just happen to you she said "Liam" he said "okay one died in bed again and they say he looks old like he had aged over night and brick wall pattern send imprinted on his eyes like in another story" she looked in the book she said "oh no" he said "look I have to go out" she said "what happen to the other kid" he said "I don't know haven't heard they haven't released it in the paper… go home Buffy be safe" he kissed her on the for head and put on his leather coat over his T-shirt and black and red plate shirt and he had on black jeans she always thought he was cool for where black all the time it was daring" he followed her out the window and waited for her to get in then he got his bike and went to see his friend Charles

He got to Charles and he looked out the widow he was about 11 he had a 16 year old sister he through a tennis ball at the window it bounced off he climbed up and he got let in Charles said "hey Liam" they high fived he said "what you doing here" he said "you hear about hose kids" he said "yeah… but we still going to the Halloween thing right" Liam said "we always do" Charles said "your not scared… beside my sisters got a party and I need to get some candy" Liam said "Halloween of course but this thing is getting scary man it taking kids and I hear the last kid was older… this killer or what ever is going for all aged kids" Charles said "your not scared" Liam said "no just worried that all, Buffy and the others are going out" Charles said "well go take your little sister" Liam said "she is not" he said "that or you got a crush" Liam gave him a look "I'm just protective of her" Charles said "um him… if you did that would be weird" Liam said "what ever"

That night he got home before it rained, and went to bed, the power went out that night but only for a few minutes it was okay but he got a weird felling.

_**Wednesday**_

He went to get Buffy and her not so cool friend Cordelia was staring him down giving him a look Buffy just smirked at her and got on his bike they went up to the tree house in his back yard when they got to his house Willow came over with Xander and found them up there and then Charles, Charles said "did you hear what happen" Willow said "I don't want to know" Xander said "then I'll hold your ears I want to" Buffy said "do that you can say… oh I'm so scared" he said "hey" jumped on her Liam grabbed him up before he could do anything to him Buffy socked him in the face he stared to cry" Liam smirked "nice one" she said "dweeb" Willow said "yeah jerk" they all got settled and Liam got ice for Xander Buffy said "what were you going to say and if anyone wants to leave now" no one moved Liam said "girl died in her room last night" they all said "wow" he had the book he flipped though it "similar to the story midnight, the one where the dog saved the family and then found out he was dead… but the difference is the dog didn't save her in fact the dogs bones were found by her bed" Willow and Xander were huddle up with Buffy Angel said "and it was her dog" Xander said "what took everything off the bones" he said "that what no one knows"

Charles said "some one died today to" Xander said "think it enough scare for today" Buffy said "you want to leave and it's getting dark" Xander said "no" Willow said "um yeah" Buffy said "Xander walk Willow back to my house" Xander said "I want to say" Willow said "then I'll say" Buffy knew she was only staying to look all not wimpy for Xander" Buffy said "you sure" they nodded Charles said "girl was found dead in her garage I road pat it on my bike from school the adults didn't see me look like the girl got home early and some was in the house the robber killed her dog she found him in the garage and the killer cornered her in the garage and killed her" Angel went through the book flipped though "like The Horror Upstairs… but the girl didn't get killed she got to the neighbors in time and the police found him and took him out" Buffy said "this is really creep" they all went home"

_**Thursday**_

That night willow went home and stayed in her room it got dark her parents had to go to dinner and she got left with the baby sitter which was guns older sister, she was watching cartoons then prank calls started she was getting scared and then Willow watched her panic she called her mother and then they called 911 they said the call was from up stairs they heard foot steps she ran to her she picked her up the light went out and she saw as they ran out of the house a dark figure coming down the stairs

_**There's a ghost in the hall **_

_**There's a ghoul underneath the bed **_

_**Now it's coming through the wall **_

_**Now it's climbing up the stairs **_

She hid her eyes and didn't look any more, they went to Buffy's and stayed there until later that night Willow could talk all night

_**There's a screaming in the dark **_

_**Hear the beating of his heart **_

_**Can you feel it in the air **_

_**Ghostly howling every where **_

_**Friday**_

The next day Willow didn't go to school Buffy was head to her place when Angel picked her up Cordelia followed they all head to Willow's, Charles, Xander. They got there Buffy saw her and said "Cordelia what are you doing here" Cordelia said "Willow wasn't in school my mom sent me over with soup see" she did have a cup of soup Buffy said "okay… come with us" Buffy let her go in ahead of them Liam held the door open and Angel said "what are you planning" she smirk Buffy said "scare her… be sides if you didn't know she has a crush on you" she ran in side he old his eyes"

They all found a place in the room and then Buffy sat next to her and said "come on Willow tell us" she had her knees up to her chin Willow she shut her eyes rocking Liam said "please Willow" Willow said "it was a shadow man, there was a bunch of prank calls and then" Charles said "my sister called 911 and the person was in the house" Willow nodded "then it got dark all over she grabbed me up I screamed when I sow him as we ran out the door… he was like shadow man and they never found him" Charles said "well my sister and her friends are going out to the cabins tonight for Halloween pre-celebration there having the party there tomorrow night" Liam said "what if it comes after her" Buffy said "that enough… this is it it's over… no more" Willow said "yeah" Cordelia said "your all weird" Liam said "the story is form the book" Xander said "your not scared are you Cordelia" she punch him" he said "hey" Liam said "Charles lets get them home" they all went home"

_**HALLOWEEN**_

_**Saturday October 31, 1986**_

He went to guns at noon and he looked sad Liam said "what wrong" he said "my sister Teresa… she's dead they found her and her friends with them, one survived and she's being committed they scratched there fingers bloody trying to get in and that girl wouldn't let them and they died… they think it was fright" Liam knew it was like in that story what ever it was it came back for her and her friends, Liam said "we have to make a chose we go to the tree house at three and make a decision"

They all met and head up even Cordelia returned Liam said "what are you doing here" she said "I'm scared what can I say, but I think hanging around the older kids they can protect me" she started giving him these dreamy looks and he gave her a eew look and told her to go up Xander laughed then his older cousins friend Wesley and he was 27 he turned and said "Wesley what are you doing" he said "I was just wondering if your mother was home" he said "no" Wesley said "you going out tonight" Liam said "that what we're figuring out" he headed up

They were all gathered in the tree house Liam said "hear is the choice… are we going tonight" Xander said "the question is will the parents let us out tonight" Buffy said "think they will three isn't a curfew up is there" Charles said "nope… but I don't know" Cordelia said "I don't think so" Buffy said "what the world is happening with you all… were going to let this guy beat us… I think we are going we should why should we be scared, you might be but I'm no kid that is scared of all those things… are we going to be that way for the rest of our lives… I never have I'm super girl, nothing scares me" Willow aid "we don't know how" Liam said "we should… my cousin friend offered to take us" Buffy said "well" they all agreed Liam stuck his head out Wesley was sitting on the bench ready Liam said "it's a go" they all went to get ready and agreed on a plan a place to met up which was Liam room.

_**I'm going to be **_

_**Exactly what you want to see **_

They all met up and Buffy of course was Super girl, Willow little bow peep, Xander a clown because it scared him, Liam detective, Charles was ninja, Cordelia was princess… Wesley met them after they all left. In the tree house and they headed out they got bags full of candy and then they went to go back to the tree house to have Wesley check the candy when

_**It's you who's taunting me **_

_**Because your wanting me**_

Buffy stopped and said "look" they all turned and saw the shadow Willow said "it's… it's him" Wesley said "he's been following us" Buffy said "lets follow him" Liam said "Buffy are you crazy" Buffy said "just crazy enough" she ran off after Liam ran off after her Cordelia ran after him Xander ran after him and Willow followed Wesley had a fit and followed with Gunn they saw it go in to the house Buffy said "I think we should go in" Liam grabbed her no way we wait for it to come out" Wesley said "we should go home and report it to the police" it came out but it was like a shadow they could see right though it Wesley said "my god" Buffy ran off after it.

_**To be the stranger night **_

They all followed and it went into the high school Liam said "we should go" Buffy said "no I want to see were it goes" Wesley said "I have to take you home"

_**Am I amusing you **_

_**Or just confusing you**_

_**Am I the beast visualized**_

Buffy ran in after it headed to the basement Buffy found the basement window and opened it and went in Liam went after her they all followed Wesley was panicking like a sissy but he still followed loosing his glasses, but he followed them he could still see pretty clearly but not well.

They found it full of candles they found thirteen jars with white lights in them Buffy said "what is it" Willow said "I'm cared we should go" Buffy said "no" she couldn't pull herself away" she watched it started to chanted

_**If you want to see **_

_**Excentriconities **_

_**I'll be grotesque before your eyes **_

after creating a circle with jars then a light flashed they covered there eyes then it turned with it's red eyes and looked right them opening it mouth pointing "your dead" it was solid they ran screaming out of the basement.

_**Let them all materialize**_

They all head to the tree house they all sat in silence, "it will come after us" Charles said "I know" Buffy said "I think that tonight we should make a pack to come back together when the time is right" Xander said "when's that" Buffy said "I don't know but I know it's when were all older" Liam said "how old" Buffy said "I can't tell age when I dream but I know I was older I'll know… you will too you were all there" Wesley said "I don't now what to say" Buffy said "we just have to do it okay" Wesley said "I can't believe I'm listening to a five year old" Buffy said "do we agreed" they nodded they nodded Buffy said "we should come up with a name for ourselves Xander said "the Scooby gang" they agreed Buffy put her hand out Liam admired her strength for such a young kid he put his hand out on top of hers Cordelia just did it for him, Xander did it next but he had a face of not wanting to Willow next because of Xander, Charles said "for my sister" he put his hand in, Wesley said "I don't know why but your cousin will kill me if I don't Angel but I'm going to agree" he put his hand in they all said "The Scooby Gang" they put there hands up

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**Is it scary for you**_

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**Is it scary for you**_

_**You know the stranger is you **_

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**Sunday **_

_**October 23, 1998**_

Buffy laughed now they did it that night a lot of things had changed and a lot were the same she smiled she had left that summer wither dad and mom going to LA for a new job she lot touch with Angel for 10 years she heard 6 years later he had died the night his parents did she mourned him and realized she was in love with him she was depressed for years when she hit her teens she repelled and ran into Gunn he was in a gang and had gotten in trouble but he watched out for her and tore up Buffy's first boyfriend Tyler when he tried to get loud on her when she found out he had cheated and they kept in touch they her and her second broke up after she became that slayer the cousin one and started fighting vampires Gunn and his new crew helped her and they were good together then her mom made them move back to Sunnydale when they broke up and she lost a lot of touch with him but they talk every one and a while she ended up oddly becoming the slayer for the high school librarian which what just come back from Britain and he was the odd guy they use to stop not crossing his path as a kid now she knew why and what for she was friends again with Xander and Willow and Cordelia was the popular girl at school and care nothing about the agreement. Buffy looked at he paper and thought it's back now it's time to find out what it is… they would meet Halloween night but first they had to get together on it… that was going to be the trouble. She would talk to Giles tomorrow after school.

_**Monday**_

Everyone was really hyped at school because scream 2 was coming out this Friday and everyone was bring out the old scream costumes Buffy went to the library, Giles had his head in a Book she came and leaned over the desk he said "can I help you Buffy" she said "so formal Giles" he gave her a look "it being polite, maybe you'll understand what do want" she smirked she hopped on the counter "um you know of any type of shadow demon and it comes back maybe every 13 years to kill" he said "no I don't think I have" she said "can you look it up" he said "why you have reason to believe it exist run into it or something on patrol" Buffy said "just a hunch" he said "I'll look it up but I'm not sure what I'm looking for besides Buffy you know demons ten to give up around the week of Halloween" Buffy said "It's a hunch… just check it out" he said "okay if you insist"

Buffy went home after a fruit less patrol and went to bed she started to dream and woke up all of a sudden didn't know why or for what reason she looked toward her window and saw a fog and a greenish yellow light

**_There's a creeking on the floor_**

she thought it was weird she went toward the window to look out and she couldn't see anything nothing not even the street she sensed something then she saw a shadow figure as if it was floating towards her she back up it got close and then it hit the roof she went for her chest she turned when the window broke

_**There a creek behind the door **_

and saw smoke come in a dark figure was in the fog and then it cut her when she tried to hit it and when right though her and she ended up with a large bloody gash on her neck,

_**There's a rocking in the chair**_

her mother rushed to her room she held her hand to her neck it was bleeding pretty bad but it was deadly her mother wanted to take her to the hospital but she shook it off and they gauzed it up

_**Put theres noboby sitting there **_

she went to bed her mother kept watch till she thought she was sleep and she went out the window and she kept a eye out for the shadow nothing scared her but this was getting really close she got to the old mansion on Crawford she need to talk to some she knew that was the only help that she had, the only person that would under stand, well not person you'll see, Buffy knocked on the big door and then after a minute her came and opened it she smiled "Angel" also known before as Liam, yeah I use to think he was dead truth is he was when he turned 20 the same night of his parents death he went missing turns out he got drunk and vampire got the better of him, he rampaged for a while till she returned but when they met again he wasn't half bad she talked to Giles about maybe curing him or something and last year when she stopped Catalan and spike they cursed him but something Mystical happen and he was like purified he became like a day walking vampire with a soul, and she just got accustom to calling him Angel because he saved her life more then once, but he had still sulked himself in the old mansion they killed Spike in she just couldn't get him to leave and now all he did was read old Mythological scar book in this case I guess it was a good idea she he said "Buffy, what are you doing her what happen to your neck" she said "can I com in that why I came"

_**There's a ghastly smell around**_

_**wanting a body to be found**_

_**there's a coffin an it opens **_

_**where a restless soul has spoken**_

they came in and settled down her bandages started to leak he fixed hem as she told him what happen she said "I think it came back" he said "what:" she said "I don't really remember much of any of it but I remember it was the shadow thing and us out tricker treating and… not much more" he thought he said "I remember too he said "and you know the following morning there was a escaped convict that was following kids think it was following use" she said "I remember that too… and the packed but I don't remember what it was for" he said "maybe we should get the pact together… then we might remember" she said "if we don't were all going to be dead or crazy" he said " stay your tired" she said "think I'm going back out there tonight it was a huge risk just coming over here if the fog came after me I don't know" he said "stay till morning you have close here shower change get home and go to school talk to Giles and get to the others, she said "I'll see what I can do" she was sleep in moments he covered her up and went up stairs to bed.

_**Tuesday **_

She got to school late and went straight to Giles, he said "good lord Buffy what happened to you" she said "that what I came to talk about the shadow the dark mist thing I told you about came back pushed in my room and cut me but it went right though me I couldn't touch it" he said "this is serious" she said "well duh" Willow came in with Xander, Xander said "hey Buffy you ready for Halloween this Saturday" Willow said "we were thinking party at your house" Buffy said "do you not remember the last party at my house" Willow said "hey hat the likely hood that could happen again" Xander said "it's Halloween full proof… no demons" Buffy said "can I see you at lunch, and get Cordelia" Xander said "I can do that" Buffy said "if you can mage to keep your lips off each other for more two seconds" he gave her a look Willow said "why" Xander said "yeah what the what Buffy" she said "we'll talk at lunch"

Cordelia, met them at luck sitting in Xander's lap Buffy said "do you remember Halloween 13 years ago" Willow said "um we were five all I remember is being five" Xander said "ditto" Cordelia said "and I dressed like a princes" Xander said "we turn into our costumes before or something" Buffy said "anyone remember the shadow man" Xander said "like the ugly man but shadowy" Willow said "oh my god… what when" Buffy said "you remember" she said "being on someone's shoulder as they rainout and I… I saw it come down the stairs as we ran out I covered my eyes that all was so scared" Oz said "who scared my Willow" Buffy smiled Oz was Willows werewolf boyfriend she had been dating him the past year Xander said "I still don't remember" Buffy said "back when all those murders happen… before" Cordelia said "why am I here what did I have to do with it" Buffy said "you were there too… everyone having selective memory, the shadow it's back it did this to me and it coming for you too" Cordelia said "I don't remember so maybe I'm lucky" Buffy said "probably because you were to busy drooling over Liam… come to think of it you never stopped" Cordelia said "what ever" Xander said "I take insult to that because I'm her boyfriend" Buffy said "point is it's back and it's coming after us" Cordelia said "what ever me and harmony are going with a few friends to pick up costumes in LA this after noon we won't be back till tonight so Xander I'll see you later at the bronze or something" he said "yeah" Willow said "who goes out of town for costumes" Xander said "when everyone turns into there's" Buffy said "she didn't turn into hers last year" they all shrugged.

Cordelia got to LA shopped for a about an hour and then Harmony left her she went to get something to eat on the drive back it was starting to get dark and she knew she wouldn't be home before dark but she left anyway she turned on the music and was listening to some pop record while eating then

_**I'm going to be **_

_**Exactly what you've come to see**_

she noticed a SUV following her she thought it was strange but being a native of sunny dale she knew that it was probably a good idea to check it out or in her case not she started to speed down the road it kept chase with her and then she slowed down with the traffic she was starting to freak out she was going to grab her cell but her purse hit the floor she could reach for it the lights blinked again and she thought just have to get to Sunnydale maybe to Buffy's she could take care of who ever it was she knew it she drove and every 10 minutes he would flash his high beams and she was happy to see the welcome to Sunnydale sign she drove towards Buffy's house and the SUV kept following her

_**So did you come to me **_

_**To see your fantasy**_

_**preformed before your very eye**_

She got to a light and she dove for her purse and got her cell out of it and called Buffy she the guy was still flashing his lights she said "come on Buffy" she picked up "yeah… Dawn sit down… who is it" Cordelia said "me some weird gut is following me keeps flashing his high beams"

_**A haunting ghostly tree **_

Buffy said "how far are you from my house" she said "5 minutes" Buffy said "I'll meet you outside" Buffy dialed Angel and took the cordless out side telling her sister to go upstairs she was 12 and anything she went thought Buffy got outside just as Cordelia and the strange guy pulled Cordelia nearly fell out of her car trying to get out Buffy went up to the guy that was getting out grabbing him around the throat "why are you following my friend" Cordelia said "yeah" hiding safely behind Buffy pointing at him angrily "you should be ashamed of yourself scaring teen age girls… you should be arrested" Buffy said "hold it Cujo, let him talk… talk"

_**Ghoulish trickery**_

Angel pulled up about two minutes later in his GTX and Cordelia hugged him he said "what is going on" Buffy said "buddy here was about to tell us" he said "there was someone in the back of your car… not only that they had a butcher knife, I was just trying to save you, I came out of my way to protect you… I don't even get a thank you" Angel pried Cordelia from him stooped down to look in the back of her car and there was something there then it was gone like that, like it had never exited. Angel said thank you sir we have it from here" he said "you calling the police" Angel said "no need he's gone" he left

_**And sprites dancing in the night **_

_**But if you came to se the truth of purity **_

Buffy said "what the hell was that" Angel said "now it's coming back you ever heard the story high beams" Buffy said "no" Cordelia said "what do I have to do with this" Buffy said "let me guess girl driving home for m who knows where is being followed by a car truck what ever and the only thing that saves her is the fact that some flashed there high beans and protected her every time he came up to stab her she only found out when she got home or to a gas station that she was that close to getting killed that only saved her life." Cordelia said "okay you are so weird right now" Angle said "you don't remember the shadow man" Cordelia said "no" then she remembered following the shadow to the high school she leaned on her car oh my god I do" Angel said "now what do we do"

_**It's here inside a lonely heart **_

_**So let the performance start **_

Buffy went to talk to Giles and then she went out to let off some steam on patrol Angel came with Buffy said "this is fruitless and vampires don't come around now besides you" he said "yeah… so shall we leave" she said putting her arms around him "maybe" he said "sparing" she nodded "among other things" he said "showed you what I learned this summer traveling in Hong cong for that month" she said "um hum" just then the fog and the mysterious green light figure appeared she said "oh no" Angel said "this is what cut your neck" she said "I has no form but it can hurt us… I say we run" she did he followed and t like it sped up as it rolled on Buffy yelped and Angel saw it cut into her leg she nearly fell from the shock of the pain. They continued to run then he stopped and said "Buffy keep running" she looked back at him then she got it kept running until she got home hopping angel was okay but as long as the shadow didn't know he was a vampire or decapitated him he was fine she hoped her phone rang a half hour later and it was him he sounded bad but he insisted he was okay glad to know she was all right she knew she had to talk to Giles first thing.

_**Wednesday**_

First thing the next morning Buffy was in the library first thing she managed to duck out on snider and she said "this is crazy… the shadow guy he like totally attacked us last night and I mean it was serious, I mean look at my leg" she pulled up her pants leg and showed him the gash he said "this may be something to really worry about" Buffy said "DUH!!" she made a shrill noise "I went to check in on Angel and he got the worst it nut he should heal by the time the day is over, if it wants to kill us why doesn't it just do so instead of playing these stupid tricks on us… like it's just scaring us" Giles said "maybe it's the point to scare you so you can't fight it" Buffy said "I never was suppose to in the first place" Giles said "your not telling me everything" she said I will but it's a group issue" he said "tell me" she said "just look it up… I'll get the others together tonight" he said "okay"

Buffy and faith went out on patrol that night Faith said "you B you okay" Buffy said "yeah just don't think it's to safe to be out here at night that all" Faith said "now I know your wigging because if you don't remember were slayers… it what we do, the ones that walk in cemeteries… at night" Buffy said "I know but I have a reason to believe that" Faith said "and what's that" Buffy looked up "um think that would be it" they looked up and said the gray wrist following them" Faith said "what the" Buffy said "RUN" they ran through the cemetery

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

Willow was at home by her self and then the lights went out she of course didn't know what to do with all the crazy stuff going on she didn't down what to do she went downstairs and lit up the fire place she was sitting there and said "I'm not scared" then she heard a howling she said "I'm so not scared… I'm so not scared" then the chimney blew out and the howling got even louder she said "okay where is Buffy when you need her"

_**Am I scary for you**_

They found a old abandoned church and shut the doors locked them Faith said "what was that" Buffy said "the same thing that caused this" she pulled the bandage off her neck and pulled off her bandage on her leg" Faith said "serious" Buffy said as they flopped down and said "you can't touch them" Faith said "okay harder" as the mist came under the door then the churched filled up with this weird misty fog and then they found themselves surrounded by a bunch of people but hey were certainly dead Buffy recognized them a few of them even guns sisters her friends they were all zombies Buffy said "um I think were should get out of here like now" Faith said "I'm right with you"

_**Am I scary for you baby **_

Willow sat there and then she got up tried to find a flash light and she could hear the wind wiping it was so strange she didn't even want to look out her windows afraid of what she was going to find she was terrified she looked outside and the wide was whipping but it wasn't moving anything it was like it was only effecting her she got the flash light and ten looked for a lighter she found it she got the news paper to thrown in the fire place to make sure it was stay lit this time she heard the wind again and it gutted though before she could put the paper in she balled it up putting it under the logs and then she heard it again she held the lighter and said "come on lighter work"

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

Buffy and faith Ran out of the church and crossed the graveyard Buffy said "what ever you do DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU" she and faith ran through the grave yard and ran right into something and fought like mad Angel grabbed there arms "IT"S ME" Buffy said "well that isn't" he said "what" they looked and it was gone Faith said "what the hell was that" Buffy said "who the hell knows… I don't even know any more but how do you fight something that can hurt you and you can't hurt it" Angel said "magic" Buffy said "great anyone know a which stronger enough to conger something into solid" Faith said "Giles" Buffy said "no he hasn't… "She said "not him maybe he can help" Buffy said "tomorrow we talk to him about it" she looked at Angel "we got to bring this out in the open once and for all"

Willow crept into her living room with the flash light for the third time and tried the lighter and it turned on just as the server head fell out of the chimney rolling to her feet she passed out

_**You know the stranger is you **_

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

Willow called in bed next to Buffy and said "that was wrong it was scary and not right… eew!" Angel was leaning on the window Faith in the door way Faith said "what is it" Dawn came in and said "what are you talking about" Buffy said "the boogieman go to bed" Dawn said "you ain't tell me what to do" Buffy got up and was about to slam the door in her face Angel grabbed her arm he said "let me" she said "fine" Angel went over to her stoop sown and said smiling "Dawn… we need to talk about something you wouldn't want to here and if you heard it you and your sister would get in big trouble… so be nice and go to bed" he smiled that cute half smile "for me" she smiled "okay" she was gone he shut the door she said "you know that would have been that easy for me" he said "I know… least you can do is say thank you" she smiled "thank you… but we have bigger problems demon problems… or what ever this is problem" Faith said "what is it with you it like it's after you" Buffy said "but that the first time it attacked when someone else was in the area… it might now be after you too" Faith said "what is it and why is it after us at all" Buffy said "We have to talk to Giles in the morning"

_**Thursday**_

That morning they went straight to Giles, he didn't look all that great Buffy said "Giles we got problems… what's up with you, you look like your best friend died" Giles said "um no… not my best friend just a old acquaintance I use to know… worked at the watchers council few year before I came here… we were not friends we really didn't like each other at all" Buffy said "who was he" he said "you wouldn't know him" Buffy said "so tell me" he said "Wesley Windom Pryce" Willow said "why does that name sound familiar" Buffy said "oh my god… that's Angels family friend… that the guy that took us out trick-or-treating that year" Xander said "oh my god your right it was him" Buffy said "this is getting serious it time for the old gang to get back together" Buffy said "it was seven now it's 6 living" Faith said "what about me it cam after me" Buffy said "yes it did" Giles said "excuse me what's going on" Buffy said "we think a shadow demon of some sort we fought a few years back is coming for us" Giles said "fought a few years when" Buffy said "it's a long story I only want to explain once" still think we need to get in touch with the old gang"

England

Wesley walked the streets of London he felt like he was in a daze he didn't really know what was going on he walked down the street and a woman pasted him didn't even register the fact that he was there thing were getting were he wanted to pretend that he didn't know why but it was getting to him

_**Masquerade the heart **_

He got in to the old watchers libraries and started to look up some stuff things were hard to do it was like his hands weren't working right things were way to hard to open but he did he had been researching sense that dreadful night that what made him become a watcher in the first place, he had never wanted it before then but it was a family thing then after that happen he waited to know all he could but the hardest thing was finding a name for whatever this killing shadow, he believe that that was what create the myths all those years ago because of such things as things like that the shadow would kill and find it's different forms of killing by fear, then he would master it's favorites becoming the famous urban legends were here of today

_**Behind a hurting soul **_

_**I don't want to talk about it **_

_**I don't want to talk about it **_

**_I think the evil is you _**

_**You know you scare me you do **_

_**I'm to be with you**_

_**Is it scary for you **_

_**There's a ghost in the hall **_

_**There's a ghoul underneath the bed **_

_**Now it's coming through the wall **_

_**Now it's climbing up the stairs **_

_**There's a screaming in the dark **_

_**Hear the beating of his heart **_

_**Can you feel it in the air **_

_**Ghostly howling every where **_

_**I'm going to be **_

_**Exactly what you want to see **_

_**It's you who's taunting me **_

_**Because your wanting me **_

_**To be the stranger night **_

Then he found it 'The Nacro-Shadterror' it had come from back in early Japan, had come from an old Japanese myth in which the king don't believe and a sorcerer brought it forth conquering it from a the old myth, sense it was maybe from Myth it executed in the form of a old myths fashion he had to call Giles about this

_**Just not what you seek of me**_

He went out to a pay phone picked it up and then dialed the American number it rang the British man answer, he said: yes I'm calling to talk to a Giles" he said "this is he" he said "this is Wesley" he said "it can't be the Wesley I know is dead he dyad almost a weeks it will be a week this coming Sunday" he dropped the phone in shear shock"

_**Because the hollow fills the roof **_

Giles said "hello… hello" Buffy walked in after school she said "hey what going on" he said "I don't know just got off the phone with a guy he said he was Wesley… must have been some joke" Buffy said "did it sound like him" Gilles took off his glasses rubbing his eyes "yes that was the strange part but his voice was washed out" Buffy said "distant probability ghost like" he was silent Buffy said "well I'm calling my other friend to night see what I can find out from him see if he can get his but up her tomorrow" Giles said "yes you do that I'll keep researching" Buffy said "you do that"

That night Buffy got home and she did her home work and fell asleep on the couch she got up at 9 and she looked in her phone book for guns old number she found it and dialed it after a few rings she got his answering machine that gave the pager number she dialed it and left him a page get his But to Sunnydale as soon as he could Friday she went to bed

_**Friday**_

Friday morning everyone was acting all jittery and hyper about the fact that it was Halloween one day away and who was having the best Halloween party, and then it dawn on Buffy she had an idea she just had to get her mother to go for it and get gun to get his crew to go for it as well because they were going to need all the help they could get

She got to the library she said "Giles we have a plan" Willow and Oz walked in followed by Xander and Cordelia Buffy said "Halloween party at Angels mansion" Cordelia said "awe you didn't get invited to one now you want us to suffer as well sorry I'm going to my friend Harmony's" Xander said "oh the one that disused you because you dumped them to date me" Cordelia sad "hey I can't aquaria for my own taste" Buffy said "you can because you never had taste" Giles said "children… to the point please" Buffy said "tonight were all gathering here to talk about the big bad demon… Willow" Willow said "yeah" Buffy said "you think we could do a séance over demon books Willow said "yeah… I guess" Buffy said "I go a plan" Xander said "I hope so"

Gun got Buffy's messages she had called just before he got into his place saying something about bring the crew with him tomorrow night but she need to se him tonight so he got in his pick up he could be there in two hours it was two hours before dark he was driving down the road he got half way as the sun started to set and

_**Like the mirror reveals the truth**_

He saw a woman on the side of the road she was walking he didn't usually stop for people but it was something about her he stopped he said "can I help you" she turned to him and said "oh yes thank you… I've been walking for hours I'm trying to get into Sunnydale do you know where that is" he said "that is where I'm headed, get in"

_**The evil one is you **_

He drove into Sunnydale and she smiled and said "let me off at the nearest gas station" he said "this small town only has like one" she said "it's okay… I have someone pick me up from there" he stopped at the gas station she kissed him on the cheek

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

_**Am I scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

and he said "I just might see you before I leave" she said "Oh I can guarantee you will" she got out turning back and her face was gone just a shadow of a skeleton that smile anything it disappeared in a mist he was going to find Buffy right away"

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

Buffy walked into the house said "Mom… Angel's having a Halloween party at his house could we go get stuff for it sense he can't tomorrow" Joyce said "isn't it a bit last minute" Buffy said "it only going to be about 18 people… nothing huge were just joking to d it up" Joyce said "and he wants this" Buffy said "it's for a good reason" she said "I don't know but if he's okay with it then I guess it's all right" Buffy said "thanks mom… oh I got to get to the library, big things going down I'll probably be in late don't wait up" she ran out

Buffy got into the library it was a pumpkin patch, Buffy said "um how many did you get" Xander said "25" Willow said "he wasn't us to car all those" Angel came in and said "sense when did the library become a pumpkin patch" Buffy said "remember earlier when I called you about that thing at your house tomorrow" he said "oh yeah I remember you saying that but I was half sleep" she said "I'll explain when I they all get here"

Faith walked in with gun on her heals "look who I found while patrolling looking for Buffy" Buffy said "Gunn" she went over and hugged him he said "how ya doing" she said "been better" Buffy said "everyone you know gun" Oz said "no me… but I'm guessing your Gunn" Gunn nodded then saw Angel he said "Liam… last I heard you were dead" Angel said "last I checked I was" he laughed Gunn said "those bloodsuckers got to one of our own" Buffy said "come lets take the pumpkins to the cafeteria start carving Giles bring the books Willow bring the séance stuff… I'll explain when we get there"

They got in and set up the pumpkin carving Giles took a table to himself while they stated caving up the pumpkins Giles said "explained to me again what the hell is going on" Buffy said "Giles language" Buffy said "carving up the pumpkin, there is a demon or shadow" he said "the same thing that attacked you" Buffy said "yes well… theirs no need to go over the urban legend thing again you know it" he said "yes" angel said "there was a book I owned as a child that was surround by those old urban legends.. All of them and there happening to us" Gunn said "that explains what happening to me" Buffy said "what do you mean" he said "I was coming into town and I picked up a hitchhiker" Xander said "don't you know you never pick up hitch hikers" he said "believe me I'm kicking myself... she kissed me on the cheek getting out but when she turned back her face was gone just a shadow of a Skelton and then she was gone into the mist" Willow said "wow" Angel said "think it was a story called the hitcher or something to that affect the something happened just the woman got out and he had put like a piece of tinsel from a Christmas party in her hair they found out she was dead and when they dug up her grave she had the tinkle in her hair" Buffy said "now we got to do the séance you want to do this will" she said "yeah"

_**So tell me Am I scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

Willow sat at the table the book were all laying around it in a circle and they placed the candles around she as everyone that was in contact with Wesley that night they held hands and Willow started to chant and said "we call upon the spirit of Wesley Windom Pryce… watch and dear friend to us all show us guys us help us through this journey that we start so many years ago" the candles blew the light flickered and then a book raised from the picking it up and flipped through pages and slammed down on the table with a picture of a shadow creature they sat back Buffy said "that is" on the page next to it words appeared as if they were his thoughts _the hardest thing was finding a name for whatever this killing shadow, he believe that that was what create the myths all those years ago because of such things as things like that the shadow would kill and find it's different forms of killing by fear, then he would master it's favorites becoming the famous urban legends were here of today_

_Then he found it 'The Nacro-Shadterror' it had come from back in early Japan, had come from an old Japanese myth in which the king didn't believe and a sorcerer brought it forth conquering it from a both of myth, sense it was maybe from Myth it executed in the form of a old myths fashion_ Buffy said "well that it… we know the demon" Giles said "that still doesn't explain how we trap it or stop it" Willow said "maybe there a spell that we can find to make it corporal" Buffy said "could you do it" Willow said "I don't know" Angel said "what if we sent it to another dimension like a dream world and trap it there in a dream catch" Cordelia said "wouldn't that be risky because if it got trapped in the dream world it could haunt our dreams" Buffy said "then kill us in our dreams" Xander said "hello was I the only one that saw Nightmare on Elm street" Buffy said "we have to trap it" Giles said "I might be able to trap it in a box" Buffy said "you research we go take these pumpkins and put them in the freezer at our house until tomorrow these are the last thing we set out" Cordelia said "explain the party thing" Buffy said "oh we have to lay out a trap for the shadow and all of us in one place at one time on the night we know it will strike it the best way to catch it" Willow said "you want us to be bait" Buffy said "yes" Willow said "I don't think so Buffy" Cordelia said "no uh un" Buffy said "fine you want spend Halloween part then it come you and then who know what will happen you barely got away each time It attacked before" Oz said "she has a point it would probably be best idea we got" Faith said "I'm in" Angel said "it's my house I'm in too" Gunn said "I' getting the gang together they love some action so I'm in" Xander said "with our Halloweens I'm in" Willow said "I guess it would be best "I'm in" Cordelia said "this better be the best party ever" Buffy said "I can just about guarantee it will be a scream" she said clapping "okay Oz you bring the sound equipment, we'll do the decoration Xander work on the lighting Cordelia said "I'll get the costumes" Buffy said "great lets go were going over there early"

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

_**Am I scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**HALLOWEEN**_

**_Saturday October 31, 1998_**

They got there early after they all picked up breakfast and they at Buffy s then they headed to Angel's and he was oddly awake Angel flopped on his couch what the plan she said "decoration, decoration, decoration" Angel said "please don't mess up my house" Buffy said "we won't we promise" Buffy said "shall we begin" the girls went with the draping other black fabric over the house

They went into the kitchen to stat working on the snakes for the party, Xander said :"Ooo what do we have here" Willow said "hands off were doing the last minute opening up were coming up with a lot of candy" Buffy said "now you know no kid is going to com into this house ever… when I was a kid I would come near this house" Buffy grabbed the twisters and munching on it Cordelia said "what are you going as" she said "the devil" Xander said "thought the devil was a guy" Buffy said "oh it's going to be good" Buffy said "what about you faith… stripper hooker naughty girl" Faith said "you think I'm that shallow… rocker babe" the girls rolled there eyes Faith said "Xander… what are you wearing" Xander said "I'm going with something cool" Cordelia said "yes and Halloween wood be the only day you would be able to pull that off" Willow said "and he dates people that put him down" Cordelia said "what are you going as" Buffy said "not the sheet queen" Willow said "I'd go as a groupie but Faith took that one" Buffy said "Spider queen… Ooo what about Greek goddess of some sort… or even sorceries, Oz" he said "I'm rock star" Buffy said "great… how are the speakers" he said "I'm doing a cheek why don't you set the candles around" they split up

They finished up the candles set up Angel of course moved them from paces so they would catch anything on fire Buffy and the girls met up in the living room Buffy said "do we rock when it comes to decorating dreary old house or do we rock" Faith said "it looks great" Angel said "I have to admit it turned out nice" Buffy said "makes the dreary drearier" the speakers came one with the thunder and lighting effect with the lights and scrams sounds of bats they all jumped, Buffy said "cool light effect… too loud.. or well what I would call startling" Cordelia said "we have to go and were going to have to get started if were going to work a miracle on your costumes and well you" Buffy said "thanks but we still don't know who the hell you and Xander are going to be" Willow said "what about Paris Hilton" they laughed in Cordelia's experience

They got into Buffy's house Joyce said "your red leather pants are on your bed" Buffy said "thank you" she took the pants and ran up stairs behind the girls said "stopping at the top could you help Willow with her costume Joyce sighed "yes dear" she sat at the machine working on Willows costume Willow came down Buffy said "tell her about my cape" Willow looked at her mother "I got it, I' going to get her different one because I don't have time to let out the hem on hers and look for it and work on you" Willow laughed

Buffy was getting her make up done by Cordelia while they finished weaving in the read strands and the black extensions she has put in a washout black in it will take about three months but it was worth it she could use the change, Cordelia said "stop talking or I'm going to have to do it again faith was using the curler on her hair Faith said "don't you think you should use the dark red it would be more" Buffy said "slutty" Faith said "don't make me burn you" Buffy laughed and said "what did you do for Halloween as a kid" Faith said "um cleaned up after my mothers beer cans, and watch a peanuts moves when my mom passes out if she did in enough time to watch it" Cordelia said "ha" under he breath Faith said "some times I would sneak out and get candy from the neighbor kids" Buffy said "you just missed the fun of the stomach ache" Cordelia said "we better get ready"

Buffy was on the phone with Angel "did you get the pumpkins set up outside" he nodded responding "I'm setting out the food now… Oz is finishing up the stereo thing but I don't see how you can play party music and have the scary house noises" she said "play the party music and have the carry house noise come on periodically and not that loud" Faith tapped her and gave her the lets go Buffy said "we'll be there in a giffy" he said "what are you for Halloween" she said "lets just say vampires are the devils Angels… what about you" Angle said "cryptic vampire" she said "you didn't get a costume" he said "you will see" she said "see you in to bites.. little vampire humor" he said "your nuts… bye"

Faith said "lets get it going" they went down stairs "Willow came out of the living room she said "what do you think" they had put extension but she looked good she had a lose curl and she had on a pink tie sweater over a lavender camisole and a gypsy skirt with the brick fake earrings and the purple sorceries cap Willow handed her the referable cape she put it on red side up black side down she had on high heal boots and the painted red phantom masked with red and black glitter she put it on Cordelia said "I might have to get my boyfriend off of you Buffy said "thanks" she was dress in a light blue jenny costume Buffy said "I dream of genie" Cordelia said "Arabian princess" Buffy said "Xander your prince he better be because I bought him the costume" Dawn said coming down the stairs "how come I don't get to go to the party" Buffy said because your too young… and it's dangerous" she said "mom" Joyce said "no… not until your eighteen" Buffy smiled Buffy said "lets go girls" Faith put on her rock star shade she had on tight black leather pains and a bell sleeves black silk blouse and black leather sleeveless trench, they all headed out.

They got to the house in Cordelia car the music was blasting Buffy said "the guys did a great job with the windows" Cordelia said "I want to get inside and see what it's like get the party part of the party started, three trucks pulled up Gun got out and said "we to early" Buffy said "nope right on time your all welcome to the party… food drinks fun, music dancing" Faith said "any of you guys need a dance partner I'm free" Buffy rolled her eyes Xander Oz came out to meet them Xander said "are you girls ready to get your spins tingling and your toes curls for the fun of the spookiest house in town" Buffy said "please it's Angels" they headed up the walk he said aren't you afraid of becoming your costume again" Buffy said "na… we already know what this years bad guy is" Xander said "by the way Buffy you look totally hot" Cordelia said "hello girlfriend" he said "you look great too" Oz said "sorceries how do I love thee" Willow was all cheery they kissed they got up to the door Oz said "let the horrors begin"

Buffy said "we hope not literally" they head into the house the lights were blinking the sound effects were on Angel came down the steps and said "Welcome to Crawford manor… I'll be your host for this evening" Buffy laughed "how did they mange to trick you into that one… and nice black suit… you look mobby" he said "this is indication to a not so famous gambling vampire Joe Don… gets al the lades and wins all the money" he shook out his arms putting on the sun glass in that cool way running a hand through his hair she said "hum… and what do you think of my costume" he took her hand ash gas him a turf and he said "beautiful going for the she devil are you" Xander said "were your poker" she pulled out a the bladed knife "a lot cooler and a lot more deadly if something happened" Faith said "shall we get to the partying part of this party before the badness occurs…" Angel said "food drinks music" he turned down the effect and hit the music and said "let's party"

They were walking around eating guns crew was dancing with Faith the girls in his crew were eating and having a bit of fun just doing it themselves Buffy and the friendly couples all were in the mille just dancing and having a ball Buffy said "can we hope that nothing bad happens we just have a fun Halloween night" Angel said "seriously dough it" just then above all the music it started a loud thumping everyone started looking around Buffy said "me and my big mouth" she looked at Angel "please tell me that a set up sound effect" he said "I wish" Buffy said "Faith and everyone stay here me and Angel will check it out" she and Angel headed up stairs first following the sound Buffy said "nothings up here"

_**Am I amusing you **_

_**Or just confusing you**_

_**Am I the beast visualized **_

_**If you want to see **_

_**Excentriconities **_

_**I'll be grotesque before your eyes **_

_**Let them all materialize**_

they checked each bedroom, sound still came they headed down stairs and checked the library the sound still came they headed to the Cellar Xander said "you all really going down there" Angel said "yeah" they opened the door it was pitch black down there Buffy said "you have no light down there" Angel said "nope" Buffy looked at the others "you thought nothing of… I don't know putting light down there" Xander said "I wasn't down there… Angel owes this place he goes down there" Buffy said "come on Angel lets go… any body got a flash light"

**_Is it scary for you baby _**

Willow said "I got a candle" Buffy took it Xander said ""go with god" Faith said "gods speed" Buffy headed down after Angel saying "and to think my sister wanted to come to this party… should have brought her made her go in the basement" Angel said "stop" she stopped at once she said "what" he said "talking about your sister like that follow me"

_**Is it scary for you**_

she reached out grabbing his arm "as long as were clear" Xander yelled "Anything" Buffy said "Darkness" Angel said "it's a chair down here that wasn't before" it was sitting over the spot that was thumping causing the noise Buffy said "it's just a chair" she picked it up Angel knelt next to it cleaning the floor up it was a trapped door he opened it and then he said "this wasn't here before" Buffy bent over him what is it h took her caned cleaning the dust of the box and Angel broke the lock on it with base of the candle in turn blowing it out he opened it and said "I smell blood" Buffy screamed

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

turning to find Faith holding a second candle Xander said "you okay sown there" Buffy said "Faith started me" they all looked down

**_Is it scary for you_**

Buffy said "oh my god" Faith said "who is it" Angel said "it's Wesley" Buffy said "but how did he get here" Angel said "the shadow" Buffy said "god I hope Giles finds out something soon"

Giles was at his apartment going through books as he always did looking for a way to defeat the thing he had to look through all the Japanese watchers diaries and history books he had been going through it all day he called some colleges he looked at the clock he knew they were at the party by now, time was running out things were going to be happening and they were going to be happening to night in the next three hours,

He had been there looking and he said "good lord" he found the only way they could stop him was become incorporeal or a spirit then have to carry it in the box with a crystal he could only hope that he could get booth at the magic box he had to hurry thought time was of the essence… the best thing about it was they were all together and they had help if need"

**_You know the stranger is you _**

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

They got back up stairs, Buffy said "Wesley's body is down there" Willow said "okay bad think this is our queue to get the hell out of here" Xander said "follow me" Buffy said "we can't" Gunn said "you dead people start showing up and we don't know how it happen… time to go" Buffy said "we split up were more vulnerable" Cordelia said "were vulnerable any way we look at it… here out there" Buffy said "in your own homes and in your own beds… you can run or you can stand and fight so it won't happen again" Gunn said "I would love to fight but what" Faith said "you got to give me something to fight" Buffy said "Giles is working on it" Faith said "great" Cordelia said "we can really depend on him" Buffy said "he knows he won't let anything happen to us" Angel said "time is what we can't depend on we need a back up plan" Buffy said "the dream catcher" Willow said "I got the spell for it but we have to conger it in order to banish it into the dream world" faith said "thing is will it let us" Angel said "I can cleanse the place" Buffy said "I'll go with you" Buffy said "you stay here" a girl from guns crew said "I'll go I ain't scared of some ghost" Xander said "and that would be different if it was a ghost and we were ghost busters"

Willow got some sage and lit it and Angel and the girls went up the stairs Buffy knew how big the house was and it would only take them a half an hour to that they set up down stairs and Angel never came back nor did the girl Buffy said "we have to go find them this isn't right it's been an hour it would take them that long" Xander said "he's an adult vampire he's fine" Buffy said "yeah but he wouldn't take this long" Faith said "you volunteering to go look for him" Buffy said "of course… but it's best we all stay together now that we might have lost our third strongest person" they agreed Willow said "some has to watch the magic's" Buffy said "were not leaving you your coming with us we can't let you get lost Gun your people stay you come with us" Oz said "I follow the red head sorceress"

**_There's a creaking on the floor_**

_**There a creek behind the door **_

They headed up the steps and then they head a humming Cordelia said "you hear that" Buffy said "it's a humming" then she heard an eerie "OH BUFFY" Buffy said "not funny" Everyone said "well it want you"

**_There's a rocking in the chair_**

**_Put there's nobody sitting there _**

Buffy said "chickens… it wants us all" the humming sounded like it was coming from the upstairs study at the end of the all Buffy felt a bit cheeped without Angel right behind her in that big and spooky mansion and the sound effect

_**There's a ghastly smell around**_

_**wanting a body to be found**_

Were still on so hat added to the edge she walked to the door and it called her again she opened it the candle was sitting on the desk and on the side of the room it looked like some covered up"

_**there's a coffin an it opens **_

Buffy said "okay this better be a prank" she walked over to it and taped it something wasn't right about the way the fabric mocked it was squashy and she pulled her handed ay come back with blood she said "not funny" she took a breath in and pulled it back and the others screamed making her jump even in the low light they could see that it was the crew girls body the cloths were right Buffy said "okay this is so not right"

**_where a restless soul has spoken_**

she said turning to them we have to find Angel she tormented out and everyone rushed behind her not wanting to be in the room with the dead body any longer then they already had nearly stepping over each other to get out Buffy thought "come on Giles."

Giles was at the magic box he rushed in he said to the clerk "I need your help it's and emergency do you have this box, box and gem" the man said "um we did but we sold it to a group of kids that were making there costumes" he said "do you have any more or know where I can get one… tonight" he said "god I don't know everything's near closing there is a place in San Anna that might have the gem it's a jewelry store… and there a place in LA that might have the box but it's an hour to san Anna and 2 to LA meaning it would take at least for and a half to get back" he looked at his watch he only had about 2 and a half hours to midnight and this thing was going to do it's killing by then he said "um you have a phone that I could use"

He dialed the place in LA it rang lucky the guy was still there he answered "hello" Giles said 'thank god… I looming for a box from you a "Nacro-catcher of the shadows" he said " I might have one bloc it was made by a thousand dream fairies, sun of light and castled by fire" Giles said "that the one" the guy got it off the shelf he said "I can have it for you in the morning" Giles said "see that the problem I need it for tonight before midnight" he said "that a four hour back and forth you would never make it" Giles said "I would give you what ever amount of money you want 600 dollars if you brought me that box right now and I would pay for you to stay at hotel for the night if you chose to he said "this seems very Important to you sir… I'll be there in too hours where do you want me to meet you" Giles said "thank you thank you so much… it's a mansion on Crawford street"

_**So let the performance start **_

Buffy got down stairs she was get scared and nothing scared her the Halloween noises stopped and the lights stopped flashing Buffy "thank you" she said "willow can you do the spell" willow said "yeah I can try it" she looked at Gunn and the remanding members of his gang she said "someone needs to go find Giles and get him here and I can see now this Nacro shadow demon is playing with a full deck of cards" Xander said "and were it" Buffy said "oh shut up Ali-ba-ba… Gunn I want just your team to get out of here heave them go to the library… they should be able to find the school easy stay there and wait for Giles I'm sure he's there or going to be heading there… Gunn you stay here" he said "okay" he sent he's crew out the door Cordelia said "how come they get to leave and we have to stay" Buffy said "do I have to go over this again… it's after us were ever we go it follows if were together in one place we can protect each other" Willow said in more fear then sarcastic ness "it didn't protect Angel" Buffy said "that my point he went away from us and god knows were he is"

_**I'm going to be **_

_**Exactly what you've come to see**_

_**So did you come to me **_

_**To see your fantasy**_

_**pre formed before your very eye**_

Just then the ceiling started to drip blood Buffy said "oh god… come on" they headed up the stairs on the second floor they heard the foot steps and a woman scream then the scream dead off

_**A haunting ghostly tree **_

and started up again Willow said "that better have been those sound effects" Oz said "they don't sound like that... its thunder lightning and screams and bats… no footsteps" Buffy yelled "ANGEL if that you get your but down here asap" the nose stopped

_**Ghoulish trickery**_

then the prepping started again then you heard a woman yelling "not me… leave me alone" Cordelia said "sounds like that crew girl" Buffy said "but we know she's dead" then another voice saying "I'll get you" sounded like Wesley but it was something evil under it. Then a laughing was heard and then everything went pitch black Buffy made a mental note if she ever saw here boyfriend again tell him to move the hell out of this place it give her the creeps she would never feel quite as safe as she did before half had grabbed her other half on Faith not wandering to let go for dear life she said ease up a bit everyone I need to breath I do you no good unconscious" Faith said there were holding on to her too "ditto… I would rather have a man grab me not yall, including you sander" Cordelia managed to hit him even thought she couldn't see him

_**And sprites dancing in the night **_

then they saw it a ghostly figure of Wesley dragging something down from upstairs it was the headless body of the girl and he dragged it into the study,

_**But if you came to se the truth of purity **_

they were about to freak out when they turned liking down the hall and saw it, it was the dark shadow no one moved not even Buffy "are we having fun children" then it was gone the phone rang making everyone jump as the lights came back on Buffy headed for it

_**It's here inside a lonely heart **_

Giles said to himself come on Buffy pick up after about five rings she picked it up Giles said "hello… Buffy" Buffy said "oh thank god Giles… please tell me you got something good because we are drawing a big blank Angels gone, one of Gunn's crew is dead on the couch and creepy crap is papering, Angels house never felt as creepy as it does right now" Giles said "can you hold on another hour and a half" Buffy said "**_another hour and a half!! _**are you kidding me… did I not means people have died in here and the grouse host has disappeared, who happened to be one of the ones fated to be taken by this thing anyway, and he was the only one that knew what these urban legends were" Giles said "Buffy calm down… listen I have to get a box and gem to you and it looks like you are going to have to banish it to the dream dimension you can have willow do that but… your going to all have to go over to the dream dimension with box and gem to capture it there for good… I need you Willow and the others to concentrate on doing the spell to capture it in the dream dimension" Buffy said "what are we going to need" Giles said "candles… set into a circle and you need to draw this symbol in the center of it" Buffy took a pad of the desk and found a pen and started to draw what he told her to she said "we need chalk for this… I don't know if we have any" Willow said "I might in my book bag" Buffy gave willow the phone she listened and nodded and then hung up Faith said "do are we waited to die in death trap" Willow said "nope I just have to do a spell to stop it until Giles gets here.. and with any hope it will bring Angel back" Buffy said "the only thing is we need to protection to keep it from faltering our spell or else were screwed" Cordelia said "well were screwed anyway"

Buffy figured the best place to do it was Angel's bedroom when they got there they found blood on the floor Buffy said "see I'm not worried…. I'm not worried at all because if he was dead there would be dust and there isn't… can we get to the spell" Willow had her bag and there others had forgotten the candles with Faith while Buffy helped willow draw it out,

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

Things were going smoothly until they heard foot steps loud eerie creaky ones that couldn't have belongs to the rest of the group Buffy frozen looking at the door Willow looked at her she watched it and said "if that you shadow boy you got another thought coming the door knob creaked open a bit and then it hit force filed and stopped

Buffy went back to drawing the thing whit was a seven pointed ring with the Japanese Nacro-Shadterror in the center

_**Am I scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

Then the foot steps started again her and Willow both looked at the door and then the thing got closer to the door the knob turned and it was the other they sat the candles on the points lucky they had white candles instead of the black ones the candles purer. Buffy said "thought you guys were the thing" Faith said "no… it came back" Willow said "the force field stopped it…" Buffy said "one of Angels charms" she smiled Willow and everyone got in circle and she started to chant the room got windy and

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

_**You know the stranger is you **_

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

Then there were the foot steps again Buffy turned towards the door as it swung open she saw something she thought she would never see Angel but he was dressed defend he had on blue jeans and a white shirt and the thing that was the dead give away was his face he looked like a zombie face green eyes sunken in he waved his hand and because she was distracted she flew from the circle hit the wall he grabbed her up by her collar or her cape and he began to explain what happen to him he had come up started and something called him into this room and then he was locked in the girl was locked out then the wind blew and in golfed him in darkness he was still there just his body was gone what she was seeing now was what the shadow let her see not real she said "but then how is it that I'm to believe you" he said "because nothing I've said has caused harm to it but what your doing now could cause harm to me" she looked at him Willow said "it's not him Buffy… don't listen" Faith said "it's a trick" she looked in his eyes then he smirked evilly she said "your not him and your not real and go to hell" she kicked it away and it was thought out the door she got in the circle recompensing the spell, holding hands they felt light they were on the ground anymore they had sinking feeling then the thing appeared in the center it yelled howling then disappeared into a poof of light the candles went out

they all felt drained then they heard a yell and a thump as Angel fell from out of nowhere onto the bed Buffy went to him pulling him into a hug "oh Angel thank god your alright" he said "yeah I think I was in a dark place" Buffy said "I know… well I don't but you get my point" he said "you are okay though" she smiled "yeah better now your back" Cordelia said "great it worked… can we go home now I'm tired, the running the screaming the terrified thing it takes a lot out of yah" Buffy said "now we still have to wait for girls to go over to the dream world and capture it in the box ten send ourselves back to our own bodies then we can go home and go to bed" Willow said "what about the girls with the missing head don't you think we should get rid of her" Angel said "what" Buffy said "the girl you came up stairs with we kind of found her in the second floor study missing a head… hope that chair in there wasn't antique because it was cover in blood" just then the door came open and it was her head attached and all she looked disoriented but her head was on and she looked fine Willow said "in that case scratch that" Faith said "how about we get to the library get Gun's crew and come back Giles should be here by then"

Gun drove over got the gain they grabbed up the weapons from the book case and were back just as Giles pulled up he said "oh Gunn is it … this is you crew I take it" they nodded one said "we been at the library last two hours writing for you" Giles said "sorry didn't have time to go back" Gunn said "we got Angel back and did the spell and all time for us to be crossing over and such things" he said "as soon as the box arrives" Gun looked at his watch and said "we only got fifteen minutes to midnight and it stuck and dream land for ever haunting our dreams and possibly killing us that way" the man pulled up he got out with the box he aid "is the box you wonted they looked at it, it looked like it was made out of dental floss that had been meted and crosstie they had never seen a box like it the guy said "good you have the gem key… used to look and unlock it, what ever you look in this box make sure to take the key out of it and keep it as far away from the box as possible. Giles said "don't worry we will" the guy held out his hand clearing his throat Giles went in his pocket took out six hundred and handed it to him he got back in the car and said "see you" he pulled off

They headed into the mansion Giles said "hello" they all came out of the kitchen Xander said "Giles you don't know how good it is to see you" Giles said "we can deal with the pleasantries later you guys have to go to the other side and get him you only have 10 minutes" the floor was cleared and they prepared to open the portal Giles drew the circle they sat in the center of it everyone place there hand on the gem Buffy had the bock in her lap the others stood in the circle between each them in order to be transported as well they did the chant the circle glowed raised into the air and then it opened into blew portal over there heads and they were sucked in a flash of light.

_**Masquerade the heart **_

They got there Willow sat still while they all stood confused Gunn said "that's some, mojo" Buffy looked at her watch 5 minutes to for ever night mares and believe me that what it said Cordelia said "how do we find it and we only have five minutes to forever nightmares" Buffy froze having a flash back

_**Behind a hurting soul **_

_**Just not what you seek of me **_

_she was in her bed Friday night before Halloween it when she was five she saw in the dream them now, fighting in a cellar looked like… the school cellar but different she was in the head she raised her crossbow ready to fire it_ Buffy came out of it when Angle placed a hand on her shoulder she said "it's me I defeat this thing… in the school cellar" they all grabbed each others hands headed toward the woods through the food t enter the woods and they won't in them they were in the basement Buffy said "isn't it wonderful how you can dream things real here"

_**Because the hollow fills the roof **_

they followed she said "have your weapons ready Angel you take the box they got the man center of the floor and there it was again at the candle alter he smiled "I knew you would come" Buffy said "glad that I could make it" he said "you only have too minutes… what where you going to do to me in two minutes"

_**Like the mirror reveals the truth **_

Buffy said "a lot… get him" Guns crew went at him fool force Buffy focused all her energy on keeping him in one place so they could pound on him when they were done he was down on the ground he's said "you did it to took me down" she me I haven't done anything yet"

**_The evil one is you _**

then all of a sudden she started to glow gold with white ora and her eyes glowed white it went cut into her and nothing kit her and she said "here we go" she kicked him into his alter of souls punched him repeated in the all he fell he said "you can't do this to me" Buffy said "it's a dream I can do anything" she grabbed him around the throat while willow did the chant and Angel opened the box and she punched it right in the heart her light went into it and it drew it into the box Angel shut it locked it with only seconds to spare

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

he took the key out she walked over to the box taking it and there surrounding changed and they were in the fog cover area they arrived in she raise the boxed up in the sky she chanted something and it raised into the are the words she chanted echo from the sky as he box was sucked up into the obis of fog

_**Am I scary for you**_

Buffy fainted

Buffy came to they were back in Angel's living room she said "we did it" he said "you did it" Willow said "and it was great" Cordelia said "that all well and good and all but can we go now I'm tired… I want to go to bed I can't afford dark circles" Buffy said "think we could all sleep through to Monday" Xander said "or a week" Gunn said "we going to get out of here" Angel said "stay… you can leave in the morning, don't want you to leave tired" they all shook there heads Gun said "we know nothing is wrong here anymore but we want to go home we would bell better that way:"

_**Am I scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

Angel said "be careful" everyone head out Cordelia drove the others home Buffy stayed he said "you going to run now" Buffy said "no I'm the slayer I can take anything… right now a bed would be nice" they headed to the bed right behind the fireplace in the ling room she took of her heals and said "god that feels great" he took her feet and started rubbing them she said "you look the hair" he said "it new… its different… but I like it" Buffy said "thank you… light leave the extensions in a while mostly because I don't ell like taking the out" he laughed he joined her in bed the second fire place went thump, thump really loud and then blew out they booth looked at each other spooked

_**Is it scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

_**So tell me Am I scary for you baby **_

_**Am I scary for you**_

_**The End**_

_**HAPPY**_

_**HALLOWEEN**_


End file.
